Undying Love
by pinkshadows
Summary: Sakura is trying to get over Sasuke. Gaara loves Sakura but he thinks its one sided.What happens if she falls for the Kazekage but its too late! Will she get him back? GaarSaku Slight GaarHina and one sided SasuSaku. Please RR WARNING:BIG LEMON! NO FLAMES
1. Sasuke kun

Okay I don't really like this pairing but I wrote this fic especially for Katie as she loves this pairing so much LOL!! and i dedicate this to her. Also i will update Why? soon as i can as i have got some new inspiration and im gonna completely rewrite Not Another Typical Love Story as i have some new ideas. Right on with the story...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, If i did then i would be richer than i am now!

* * *

**Undying Love  
**

_Sakura is trying to get over Sasuke. Gaara loves Sakura but he thinks its one sided. What happens if she falls for the Kazekage but its too late! Will she get him back? GaaSaku Slight GaarHina and one sided SasuSaku. _

It had been 5 years since Sasuke had left her in search of power. Sakura now 17 had achieved so much. She had gained the status ANBU Captain as well as become a top med nin. But all this didn't matter. All she ever wanted was to here those three precious words from Sasuke 'I love you…' that was all she ever wanted.

But he never returned. He never once thought of her or how she was doing. Time went by and Sakura soon realized that he would never return. Though she would always treasure the few precious memories she had shared with him.

"Sakura san, we will be leaving for Sunagakure tomorrow," explained Tsunade, as the Hokage's apprentice she was required to go where ever Tsunade went. She immediately snapped out of her trance and went home to pack and get ready.

The trip to Sunagakure was long and tiring. Once they had reached the dessert it had become hot and arid, Sakura wanted to scream as she was dressed in the full ANBU attire and was becoming hot and sticky. She didn't know how Gaara could travel so much nearly every other week.

They arrived nearly 4 hours later and went straight to Kazekage's office. Once there Sakura greeted Gaara warmly, he nodded his head to show that he had acknowledged her. The meeting was boring as the two kages went about the usually business. Again Sakura's mind drifted towards Sasuke. Back then how ready she was to help revive his clan. She smiled remembering how foolish she had been as little girl.

"Sakura san?" She looked up to see Gaara looking at her with a concerned face (Gaara and concerned LOL!!!).

"Oh! Gaara sama it's you." She looked round. The room was empty except for Gaara and herself. She didn't know why she still called him Gaara sama, they had been dating for the past two years ever since Sakura found out that he had a crush on her. Their relationship hadn't progressed much just a few hugs and kisses.

"Do you want to go for some Ramen? (Hey! Isn't that something Naruto would say, oh well LOL)"

"Sure," she replied verily.

At the bar Sakura kept ordering bottles of Sake one after trying to alleviate the headache she had but it just got worse and worse. Gaara was becoming increasingly worried (Again Gaara worried LOL),Sakura was drinking way too muchalcohol.

"Gaaaara kuuun! hic. Do yoou reaally loove meee?" She slurred.

"…yes," He replied hesitantly.

"Prove it," She giggled. She reached for his hand and literally dragged him all the way to her accommodation at The Kazekage's tower. After Sakura had led him to her bedroom he realized what she had meant.

He snatched his hand away from her and said, "Sakura I can't do this!"

"Why not?" She demanded. "Don't you love me?" He really wanted to this but he couldn't just take advantage of Sakura like this, His mind was debating on what to do. Finally he gave in to his hormones and let her lead him towards the bed. She quickly stripped both of them and then pulled Gaara onto the bed.

Small squeaks and moans left the pink haired woman's lips as she gripped the sand nin's broad shoulders. Her eyes were half lidded as his mouth tortured one of her peaked nipples, bringing it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

"Ga... Gaara..." Sakura moaned.

His one hand descended to her lower regions and passed her naval until it reached its destination. One of his fingers expertly played with her bud as she continued to cry out and dig her nails into the skin of his back.

Delving two fingers inside of her wet entrance, Gaara began his ministrations until Sakura came all over his hand. Swooping his head down, the sand nin lapped up as much of her feminine juices as possible.

Feeling his need overpowering him, Gaara placed his erect shaft at Sakura's passage and teasingly rubbed it against her womanhood, earning him excited moans from Sakura. His member was basked in her juices as he continued his torture on her.

"What is it you want Sakura-chan?"

Her grip tightened on him as she squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back. Sakura tried suppressing the moans of ecstasy that left her throat but to no avail.

"Oh Kami-sama! I'm going crazy!"

That was all he need before he buried his member deep within her. Penetrated for a few seconds, Sakura rocked her hips back and forth eagerly. Gaara sucked in air to keep in control but lost to his beast like side.

Pulling halfway out, Gaara slammed into her tight passage and increased his pace. Driving into her with all his force, Sakura's breasts juggled from the impact as she wrapped her legs tightly around his torso.

Both came after the other, Sakura was first and Gaara second. They lay in bed, arms wrapped around each other. Pulling one another closer to their body heat...

Gaara looked at the kunoichi sleeping peacefully in his arms. She looked so peaceful. In her sleep she managed to mumble 'Sasuke kun I love you…', he then realized that while everything that had just happened Sakura thought it was Sasuke and not him. Disgusted he got up from the bed and left.

* * *

Aww poor Gaara, I really feel for him now! 

This was originally meant to be a oneshot but now i wanna write more. Review and tell me if you want another chap, even if only one person asks i'll specially write more just for them. BUT YOU HAVE TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE!!

So click the little purple button and review.


	2. Sasuke Returns

Thanx for the reviews ppl they were much appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to Prat Prat (Princess Shinko) as i promised i would dedicate something with no mature content to her.

**Disclaimer:-** i don't own Naruto or any of its characters, cause if i did me and Sasuke would be dating and Lee wouldn't exist.

enjoy!!

* * *

Sakura awoke to a major hangover. She climbed out of the bed to find herself naked with sharp pains in her abdomen. Recalling last night's events, she remembered the bar, Sake, teasing Gaara, sleeping with Gaara. Oh no she had slept with Gaara. _(for all those people who haven't figured it out yet Sakura was virgin). _Though it did feel wonderful the way he had controlled her, but her love was solely and only Sasuke.

She had just lost her virginity and it had been damn wonderful and she didn't want it to be ruined by overanalyzing things. She definitely had never imagined that in her first sexual experience, she would be barely conscious or drunk.

She hurried out of bed and into the shower then got dressed. They were leaving that morning to go back to Konohagakure. She packed and rushed to the main gate. She didn't want to face Gaara. She was ashamed by her behaviour last night even if she had been drunk.

The trip back to Konohakagure was more exhausting hen the one before. Sakura was disappointed by the fact that Gaara had taken advantage of her in such a state. Although she wasn't the only one that was troubled, Tsunade had received an urgent notice from the elders telling her to immediately return back to the village. An import issue had been raised.

"Sakura there will be no training today as there is something I need to do," announced the Hokage. Sakura nodded to show that she had acknowledged her. She needed some time alone to think.

"**What are you doing back here?" **Tsunade yelled upon entering and seeing none other than Uchiha Sasuke. _(YAY!!! Sasuke kun 'drools_'). He looked up at her with emotionless eyes and replied,

"I have no other purpose in life. I have killed Itachi and Orochimaru, and I destroyed the Sound village."

"So you came back here?" replied Tsunade. "Well we don't want you here."

"Hmmm…well too bad I'm staying," with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn you Uchiha!"

Sakura was taking a short walk. She passed a certain bench and she remembered how young and desperate she was. How she confessed her love to Sasuke in a desperate attempt to get him to stay. She sighed. Just another of the few precious memories she had of him.

She didn't notice someone behind her until that person wrapped his muscular arms around her waist.

"Sakura long time no see," she froze. She knew that voice…but it couldn't be. She spun around to find herself staring at a pair of onyx eyes.

He smirked. She had grown so much, she was no longer that foolish young girl he had left 5 years ago _(btw in case I didn't mention it before they are all 17),_ but a fully developed woman.

"Sa-Sasuke kun it's you?"

"Nah you don't say"

"What are you doing back here? Are you-" he silenced her by placing his lips on hers.

"I'm here to revive my clan," he replied, "And I choose you to help me." She was shocked.

She only dreamed about this kind of things in her wildest fantasies. As much as she wanted to say yes, a little voice in the back of her mind was saying, 'What about Gaara? He was there for you whenever you needed someone. He even showed his love to you.'

While she had been in deep thought Sasuke had carried her bridal style all the way to the Uchiha compound.

"Well my cherry blossom," he asked, "What is your answer?"

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Finally no more evil writers block.

Even though this is an eventual GaarSaku, but what other pairing do you want? SasuSaku, LeeSaku, ItaSaku, NejiSaku or OroSaku.

Review and tell me

Ja ne


End file.
